Well, Aren't You Witty?
by Yoka
Summary: Bulma, a maiden who's about to be married off, decides to run away with her best friend Chichi. What happens when they meet a certain Saiyan Prince and his silly friend, who just so happen to be running away as well?
1. Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match

Summary: Bulma's a young Japanese maiden whose about to be married off. But of course, rebellious Bulma won't get hitched without a fight! It's kind of funny that she runs intoa Saiyanprincein North City, where he went to seek refuge from marriage also. Hmm... what's a blue haired girl to do with a Saiyan warrior who wants nothing to do with her, but wants her nonetheless?

Chapter 1- Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match. 

"Chichi, I don't know what to do." the muffled voice of a girl asked behind a curtain of blue hair.

"Bulma, you sweat it too much. I can't wait until my coming of age. Isn't it exciting?"

Taking her hands away from her face to pull back her blue tresses, Bulma took a good look at her younger raven haired companion. "Coming of age is boring, enjoy your childhood while you can."

"Geez Bulma, you sound like you're dying."

"I am. After tonight, I will be wed and my life will be over." A depressed Bulma walked over to her vanity. Picking up a brush, she ran it through her hair, tugging at knots. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Was this sick looking creature really her? Dark bags peeked from under her eyes and her skin had a ghostly palor. It was nothing a little makeup couldn't hide,but the fact that signs of her unhappiness could be seen so plainly was disturbing. Bulma was never one to express her unhappiness.Sure, she complained a lot about the little things, like if she felt the food served at a party was not up to par, or if she believed a great wrong was committed against her, then she was very vocal. Over the years, she even managed to acquire the nickname of "princess" because of her arrogant and haughty behavior. But she never expressed to anyone, especially her parents,if something was truly bothering her.She always seemed happy in her role in life, when in actuality she wanted to invent gadgets and _work_. She always seemed content with the direction in which her life was headed (married to a rich man much older than her), when in actuality she wanted to have a passionate love affair that hopefully resulted in marriage, but if it didn't, she'd take that too. She was always the happy and beautiful daughter that her parents were proud of.And before she met Chichi, she would've simply let it stay that way.

Reflecting back in the old times made Bulma smile. Chichi was such a tomboy when they first met, and the differences between the two were clearly visible. However, with familiarity comes habit, and their traits and mannerisms rubbed off on each other. Chichi acquired some of Bulma's grace and lady-like poise. Bulma learned to fight- Chichi had always said that there will never always be a strong man to protect you, and a woman had to learn to defend for herself. After some training, Bulma found that she was quite fond of the dagger, preferring its light maneuverability to the heavy katana.

_Flashback_

Bulma leaned on the stone table as her dagger dropped clumsily to the dirt ground. She wasn't even worried about it dropping on her foot because the blade was blunt. After all, it was just a training session, wouldn't want to cause any serious damage, right?

She couldn't move her legs and it was by sheer force ofwill that she was standing at all. The hard stone stool on her left actually looked quite _comfortable _now. However, she was unwilling to sit down on the seat unless her sensei did first. Bulma was a woman of honor, afterall. Chichi sensed her fatigue and decided to sit quickly. Bulma sat down immediately after her sensei took her seat and started to pour the cold oolong tea into two small cups. Bulma sat opposite her trying to catch her breath and massaging her right arm. Holding a dagger up for an hour was hard work. Chichi handed the tea to Bulma. No words were exchanged but the blue haired girl eagerly accepted the tea and downed it.

Chichi stared at her student intently. They have trained for only a week, but it was already clear that Bulma had great potential. There was no denying it, Bulma had a warrior's instinct and spirit. Chichi didn't need to ponder why an "obedient", homely girl like Bulma would be such a great fighter. After having known Bulma a month before training her, Chichi knew of former's temper and attitude. It surprised her even more so how Bulma had managed to not channel her aggressions and angers in fighting but rather in designing and creating technology. No, in anger Bulma did not destroy, she created. But no one but Chichi knew of her genius. Bulma kept her family honor by being a woman- tending to family business, hosting parties and entertaining guests with her many musical talents. In their society, such… masculine behavior as engineering was frowned upon if taken up by a woman, so Bulma hid her secret and her genius.

Chichi had always admired her friend greatly, to be able to have two faces. One the face of Bulma Briefs: the beauty of Chikyuu with the voice of a siren, the second the face of Bulma: the technological prodigy with a warrior's heart. Bulma was everything that Chichi was not, she was the apple of her parents' eye whereas Chichi was a disgraced child, banished from her home.

Bulma looked up from her empty cup to look at Chichi. They exchanged smiles and Chichi spoke softly: "You're a natural. I won't be surprised if you surpass me with more training."

Bulma beamed at this but then she sobered and she replied in a sad voice, "I cannot thank you enough for this... This is unlike anything I've done before. When I fight... I feel... lighter. Like I left my responsibilities at home.

But Chi, you know this cannot last. You cannot keep on training me. Father will only be out of town for another week. We agreed that all I needed to learn were the basics and that was it."

"But Bulma, you are more advanced than that. The basics were already covered 5 days into your training. Look at you, you're already wielding a dagger. You cannot say that you do not enjoy the martial arts, don't let all this potential go to waste!"

"When my father comes back, he might see us training together, what will he say then?"

"Well then, we will just have to find a suitable training ground that will not rise suspicion." The girl stated simply.

Bulma pondered this for a while before finally answering with an enthusiastic "Hai!" and dragging Chichi off to the other side of the estate.

_20 minutes later…_

"Bulma… where are you taking me?" Chichi whined, trudging slowly behind the enthusiastic girl.

"I remember it was somewhere around here…"

"God this placereeks! Why are we in the most deserted area of your estate? This place probably hasn't been in use for a decade at least!"

"Chi, that's the whole idea… you wanted a secluded place that will not arise suspicion while we trained, right?"

"Right…"

"Ever since my parents started visiting the local temple aboutnine years ago..."

"-The really nice one by the lake with the supposedly lucky dragonball?"

"Yeah, but ever since then, this temple area has been the most secluded section of the estate."

"You have a temple on your estate?"

"Of course! Before the other temple by the lake was built, this was where my parents and I prayed. Of course, nobody goes here anymore, they think the temple is haunted."

"Well is it? It better not be! Bulma, you know I'm terrified of ghosts!"

"Don't worry, it's not. I just have to find the temple…" The two passed an ancient looking tree, it's trunk warped with age. "Oh wow, it's the sakura tree. The temple wouldn't be long now…" Chichi followed her left onto a stone path, through a rock garden, over a bridge and into a clearing- dusty and dirty with neglect. In the background was a large temple, beautiful in its simple elegance.

After taking a while to observe the serene setting, Chichi spoke. "Bulma, why is this area so deserted? It's beautiful here."

"I told you already Chi, people think it's haunted by the spirits of some monk or another. Many of the remaining monks moved to the new temple to study under the dragon god because they were afraid that they had angered the spirits residing here. But I'm not afraid, as long as we pay tribute to Krillin, I do not believe he will harm us."

"Krillin? You knew this monk?"

"Yes, he was a childhood friend, we were close… before he died. And those so-called 'friends' of his fled, terrified of his wrath. I never knew the reason for his death, it may have very much been caused by those damn monks!" Bulma declared clenching her fists.

"What did they do?"

"Krillin always had bruises on his body. He was always a punching bag for those morons to beat."

"Oh." was all Bulma heard Chichi say before the fiesty bluehead walked briskly towards the temple door and banged it open.

The temple was musty from the accumulating dust on the floor and ceiling. Bulma looked up. The sunlight poured through small, barred windows high up on the walls, lighting tiny dust particles floating in the air. Other than the light from the open door and the small windows, it was dark. Bulma trotted confidently in, leaving her black-haired companion staring into the room uncertainly. Bulma continued to walk into the darkness, deeper and deeper and then, she fell. Muttering several curses under her breath like "damn kimonos" and "fucking chauvinist males have to make us wear these tight things", Bulma stood up taking off her high shoes and holding the bottom of her kimono to stop her from tripping again. Finally, she reached the altar, center of the temple. Looking back, she saw Chichi's silhouetted figure standing at the open door. "Hey Chi? Do you happen to have a match on you?."

"Yeah." Chichi said as she walked up to Bulma and handed her the small match from her sash. The room was instantly engulfed in light from the altar's many candles. Bulma quickly lit up the rest of the room's candles.

Taking a rice cake out of her sash, Bulma placed it on the altar. Hands together, she prayed. "Krillin, I don't know if you can hear me. This is a small offering. I'll get you some incense another time. (Spirits were believed to eat incense) My friend Chichi and I just wanted to use this sacred ground to train unwatched. I ask for your permission." Bulma picked up two prayer stones and threw them on the floor. (Prayer stones are shaped like crescent moons and had a flat side and round side) The stones laid flat on the ground, indicating yes. "Thank you Krillin. May your spirit rest in peace." Bulma finished with clapping her hands together twice and bowing.

_End Flashback_

Bulma was brought out of her reminiscence by the shrill cry of her mother. "Bulma dear! The matchmaker is here!" Bulma sighed. Chichi's handgripped her arm in reassurance.Bulma just sighed again.

* * *

"Child, you are already destined for love." Katari said the minute she made herself comfortable in the sitting room. The old matchmaker smiled wisely. "You ki is already bonded with another. All I know of this man is that his ki is very strong, dominant. He is most probably a warrior, no doubt a samurai." Bulma's heart skipped a beat. The only samurai in town was her unofficial boyfriend Yamcha. Could he possibly be her destined? She sure hoped so, a life with Yamcha couldn't be bad. He's so strong and handsome and courageous…

But before Bulma can daydream about Yamcha, she was rudely interrupted by her father.

"Katari, she is destined to marry the Prince of Vegetasei. The marriage is already arranged."

Arranged! What the hell? Bulma's smile shattered. She stared at her father blankly, her brain not processing the information. She is already arranged to be hitched with some some some… pompous ass prince! Who even knows if the prince is handsome or if he can even wield a katana, why would his marriage need to be arranged otherwise? For once, Bulma couldn't sit back and listen to her parents: "Father, I will NOT wed the prince of a clan of barbaric monkeys!"

"Bulma, this conversation is over. You will marry him, or you are not my daughter."

She felt tears coming to her eyes. Turning left, she saw Chichi with her mouth open still in shock. Her voice came hoarsely, "Father please, respect my freedom, why do you have to marry me off so soon?"

"My daughter, this is your duty, you must fulfill it for the benefit of Chikyuu. Please, grant this old man one wish?" Bulma didn't have the heart to fight and weakly nodded in consent. _Damn you old man... making me feel guilty._

"Oh! My daughter is getting married to the Prince!" her mother squeaked happily, eyes in ever-present slits. Bulma and Chichi shared a bitterlaugh.

* * *

"Chichi, I'm going to escape. You have to help me. You MUST!" Bulma begged. It was only nine, the sun was setting in the summer sky. Yet the two were too sad to watch the sun set; instead they sulked in the dark of Bulma's room. Bulma was upset that her marriage was to be arranged, and that she would have to wed a complete stranger. Chichi was upset by the fact that the coming of age was not really what it was cracked out to be.

Bulma's eyes lit up in anger. _How could they do this to me! I'll show them, they think I always listen to them, they think I'm under their thumb. _"Let's run away. Just for a couple of months, so this all blows over."

Chichi looked reluctant, "No, I can't. I'll disgrace my parents if I go before I'm of age."

"Chi, do you want to be run over by your parents for the rest of your life? Besides, we're not going going, we're just taking a vacation." Bulma pressed, hoping her friend would be swayed if she whined enough.

"I can't do it, Bulma, I'm sorry!" Distressed, the raven-haired girl stood up from her seat on the bed and prepared to run out, her eyes already threatening to tear with the knowledge that she was betraying her best friend. Before she could leave though, a slight but strong hand grabbed her wrist, staying her. She looked up and met the blue eyes of her dearest friend, bright from unshed tears.

"It's alright. But, I'll be leaving the village tonight. I'll be outside the gates at midnight. Even if you don't go with me, I'm leaving." The blue-haired beauty let go of her hand and broke eye contact, a clear dismissal as she motioned her friend to the door.

Chichi murmured a quiet apology and fled the room.

* * *

Bulma quickly scrawled a note to her parents excusing herself for leaving. _I have to experience the world first before locking myself in the cage of marriage, a beautiful songbird the prince will show offto his guests but never let free. Do not worry for me, I shall be fine, and home as soon as my travels end._If luck was with her, then her travels would never end.Shenever intended to go back, if she over her plans in her head, time seemed to fly by for Bulma and it was soon midnight. Creeping out of bed, she dressed in her most comfortable article of clothing, which happened to be a violet Chinese fighting dress with slits up to the thighs for maneuverability. Slipping on her sandals, she put on her cloak and picked up her pack. Pulling up a loose floorboard, Bulma pulled out her throwing knives which she quickly attached to her leather sash, and her dagger, still in its sheath. Next, she pulled out several bracers and bangles, placing the heavy metal on her wrists. Standing up and placing the floorboard back in place, Bulma exited her room.

Walking out of her room it amazed Bulma how quiet it was. Every sound was magnified 10 times at night. Bulma made sure to keep in the shadows as she stole across the large courtyard leading to the entrance and exit of her estate. She immediately spotted the guard on duty who was currently snoozing on the gate wall. Tiptoeing by the sleeping guard was incredibly easy but nonetheless Bulma felt relieved as she made it a yard away from her house entrance and sprinted the whole way to the village gate. As she neared the start of the road leading out of the village, she saw a faint figure.

Making eye contact with Chichi, the two made a run for the dirt path leading into the dark forest. Once in the seclusion of the forest did they dare speak again. "Where to?" Chichi queried almost casually. "Hey-" She was cut off by the fierce hug that Bulma gave her.

"I'm so glad you decided to come." Her voice mumbled into the shoulder of her friend.

"Of course, I'd come. Who'd keep you out of trouble then?" Chichi playfully hit her companion's head. "Now let go of me."

"Sorry, I was a bit overcome with emotion."

"I have that effect on people, yah."

"Oh, haha. You are quite witty. Haha, quite the comedian eh, Chichi?"

"Hmph! No need to get sarcastic with me."

"I am completely serious."

"Right... so, once again... where to?" The girl with black hair glanced to her friend.

The blue girl grinned, and Chichi reciprocated the grin, feeling an excitement grab hold of her. "North City." _This is gonna be one hell of an adventure._

* * *

A/N: This is a revised version of Chap 1. Thanks to Jillie for pointing out that I really should look over what I wrote. You see, I wrote this story roughly 3-4 years ago, and obviously, my knowledge of grammar and my writing style has changed significantly in that time (well, at least I hope so!). So I reread this chapter, and revamped it! Hopefully, for the better.

Thanks to extremelymoody, Jillie, Dark Storm , and spikestrife for being my first reviewers! Thanks a lot for the support guys... I love hearing from people, so please review if you liked this fic! If you didn't like it, then criticism is welcome as well! I'm always trying to improve my writing.

Now be a good little reader and hit that review button down below...


	2. The Great Escape

Chapter 2- The Great Escape

_I have to get out of here_ thought a yawning Vegeta. He was sitting in the royal throne room next to his father, who was currently discussing a treaty with some official. Most probably with some colony or another on the outer borders. Vegeta shifted his head from his left arm to the right. How long had he been here? His left arm had already fallen asleep from propping itup too long on the armrest.

His father had said that political understanding and comprehension is very important when you are king.And so, Vegeta was stuck here, in the throne room, understanding and comprehending, when he could have been out sparring with Kakarot.

Just when he was about to fall sleep, the word "daughter" popped up in the conversation, immediately catching Vegeta's attention. Females weren't often talked about in the palace, or seen for that matter. Unless they were concubines or whores, but Vegeta was often too disgusted by them to even try to start a conversation with those women. _No respect for themselves. _So it struck Vegeta as odd that someone would mention the word "daughter" during the negotiation of a treaty. _The minister's probably just bragging about his brat. At least it's something other than the treaty._

"Minister, repeat what you have just said." Vegeta ordered.

"Yes my prince… I had requested that…" the minister began, unsure of how to continue.

"You are engaged to his daughter, brat. This would ensure the success of the treaty with Chikyuu." Vegeta no Ou replied in a firm voice, making no room for argument.

Vegeta decided to argue anyways. "Father, I am NOT going to get married to some spoiled princess of some weak, miniscule, technology-loving country!"

Vegeta no Ou already knew where this conversation was going and led the prince to the room next door. The eardrums of the minister in the room next door were saved: the walls were soundproof. "Yes you are Vegita, that is final. A merger with Chikyuu will guarantee the continued success of the Saiyajin empire, their technology is incredible!"

"Then why can't we just take it from them father! Why can't we blackmail them, threaten to send them to the next dimension if they do not share their technology?"

"The Chikyuujin are smarter than they look. They can be very wily and are not afraid to die, and take their capsule technology with them. Son, a good king is diplomatic as well as powerful. If you'd stopped to think, you would realize that the Chikyuujin will work better on peaceful terms?"

Vegeta grew quiet. There was no use in arguing with his father. "why?" Vegeta said barely above a whisper. Desperation was obvious.

"If you'd bothered to look into the background of the minister, you would realize that he is the head of Chikyuu's technology spearhead company, Capsule Corps.

His father smirked now.

The Chikyuujin believes that if he marries off his little princess, then Chikyuu will be on good terms with the Saiyan empire. According to my spies, their "princess" is quite a nuisance, and they want to tame her as soon as possible. They believe marriage is the best way.

His father's arm came to rest on his shoulder.

I am guessing that they hope to reform the Saiyan empire from the inside out, with a Queen of Chikyuujin blood. However...

His father's hand gripped his shoulder in an almost painful hold. If Vegeta was any less of a man, he would've grimaced, but he'd long learned to never reveal pain or emotion to an enemy.

I am telling you, brat. You will be married to her, but under NO circumstances are you to have a child. I will not tolerate a half-breed as the future holder of the Saiyan crown."

* * *

Vegeta lay on his bed, hands behind his head. How was he going to get out of this mess now? He was not going to get married, no matter what his father said. He knew he had to escape. He had to get out of the palace, even for a little while. But he had tried once when he was a child, and he had almost been caught by the gates. Security was very tight and he was only caught when someone spied him in the local pub. Rising from his bed, he calmly walked over to his scouter. Tapping the button several times, he accessed the communicator. "Kakarot, you have to help me."

* * *

He was clueless as to why Vegeta would want to leave the palace, but was willing to help. Although only the age of 16, Kakarot was extremely powerful and had become the Prince's personal sparring partner. He was the only one able to keep up with the Prince's great leaps and bounds of power. Over time, the two had become close, and Vegeta can safely say that he entrusted Kakarot with his life, much as he hated the stupid twit. Kakarot took the insults in stride.As good of friends as they were, Vegeta still was not ready to trust anyone, even Kakarot, with his secrets. His hopes, his dreams, his desires, he rarely talked of them. Yet Kakarot took that in stride too.

The young Saiyajin with hair that sprayed wildly from his head stood up from the cliff. Hedusted off his loose gi and flew away from the setting sun, towards the palace.

* * *

Kakarot tapped his scouter two times. "Vegeta, I'm by the East entrance of the palace. What do you want me to do?"

** Create a distraction. Try to lure all the guards away from my wing of the palace. I am going to escape. I'll tell you when I'm gone.>>** Vegeta's voice buzzed through the scouter.

_Distraction eh? Well I could set off a couple of ki blasts, and no one would ever know its me. No, ki blasts aren't a sufficient distraction. Oh I got it!_

Hiding behind some shrubs near the East entrance of the palace, Kakarot shot several small ki blasts above the two guards. The blasts were weak, but enough to loosen to rock of the doorway. He then called upon the Kami of Wind. A strong gust started up, loosening the rock. It continued to blow as Kakarot casually made his way to the entrance, waving to the guards in the process. As he walked by, the rocks gave way, falling on top of the guards. Due to their armor they weren't hurt, afterall Kakarot was a troublemaker, but he wouldn't wish harm on anyone. Both the guards were pinned under the rocks and were unable to call for help. So Kakarot called for them, making sure to cause as much mayhem and chaos as possible.

"Guards! Guards! These men need help!" Kakarot said as he pretended to lift a rock off the man's foot. Almost immediately, several burly looking guards came and helped Kakarot. In almost no time at all, the two guards were freed, and the mess cleared. The two guards gave Kakarot their word of gratitude and he flew off, leaving a very big dust cloud behind him.

"Wasn't he going inside the palace?" The guard chocked out before Kakarot disappeared into the night.

_

* * *

_

I didn't know how long I was in my room before I heard anything. Nothing happened, everything was so still until I heard a large crash, and then some shouting. I knew it was my cue. Scoping the area with my scanner, I saw a couple of guards surrounding my wing leave towards the commotion to investigate. Kakarot, I knew I could count on that idiot.

_I made my way out of the window, dropping down silently on the floor. I'm quite proud of my ability to land on my feet. Not only does it help you with escaping out of the palace, in battle, landing on your feet is possibly the one thing that would prevent your enemy from getting an advantage on you._

Vegeta scanned the area, looking left and right- like a child crossing the street. Nothing. Thus, Vegeta continued to creep towards the gates, making sure to keep in the shadows and to avoid the fallen leaves. CRUNCH. _Dammit, can nothing go right? Why do those damn leaves have to be so loud? _Eyes large, Vegeta looked left and right again. Then, as a precaution, he checked again. _I should really stop doing that, it makes me look paranoid. Just a little further._ Jumping deftly, he stepped off 2 nearby trees, landing silently on the thick stone wall. _Hah! I made it, that wall had nothing on me!_ _Have to get farther from the entrance of the gate. Blasted armor is weighing me down! It's gonna have to go._

"Who's there?" a guard asked. He was walking closer to Vegeta's figure.

Vegeta hastened as he pulled off the large breastplate and placed it on the wall top and he stripped down to his simple fighter's pants and shirt. He decided to keep the cloak though._ It looks good on me. _He jumped off the wall and ran into the forest_. I'm too sexy for my armor… too sexy for my armor, oh yeh I'm disco dancing!_

* * *

A/N: _Oh yeah._


End file.
